


得逞（Prevail）

by Kiraforever



Category: EC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraforever/pseuds/Kiraforever





	1. Chapter 1

得逞（六）（七）  
这些天连绵飘雨，阳光经常趁着雨水不注意照射下来，地面一会儿湿一会儿干。而今日的雨水却是猛增，两人的身体刚贴紧，窗外就传来了轰隆的雷声，紧接着一直绵软的雨声突然增大，整个世界只剩下雨滴落地的声音。

Charles侧头看向被窗帘紧紧遮住的窗子，不知道在想些什么。Erik伸手抚摸上Charles的脸颊，强迫身下的人看着自己，“看着我。”

Charles倒是十分听话，一双蓝到澄澈的眸子直直对了上来，Erik的神色更深沉了。

“还是像之前一样，我给你咬出来吧。”说着Charles就想往Erik身下凑过去，却被Erik拦住了。

Charles疑惑地抬头，Erik想了一会，才收回了手，让Charles继续。Erik躺在柔软的大床上，Charles乖巧地依在Erik双腿间，看到了那跳出内裤束缚的巨大性器，已经是粗硬滚烫，握着烫手。

Charles想起了他第一次看到Erik裸体的时候。

那时他在浴室里冲澡，温热的水滑过身体，带走一天的疲惫。水声太大，他没能注意到Erik进门的动静，却听到了Erik打开浴室滑门的声音。

Charles没有太意外，但还是对Erik的突然出现有些吃惊，立刻伸手遮掩住自己的下体。

Erik斜着眼笑了一声：“又不是没看过。”也是，每次做到半途的性事，Charles总是以全身赤裸结束，Erik对他的身体估计早已熟悉。不平等的是，他却从未看过Erik的身体。

像是感知到了Charles脑海里想了些什么，又或者是突然心生愧疚，Erik把手中黑色的长伞放到浴室墙角，便伸手去解衬衣纽扣。

Charles就站在水中看着Erik故意放慢的动作。慢慢脱下的衬衣被Erik叠好，放在一旁，紧接着他抽出了皮质的裤带，发出一阵金属碰撞的声音。黑色的西装裤很顺利地脱下，然后是一条纯色的内裤。

这让Charles不由咽口水。

优质的布料滑下Erik的长腿，Charles终于看到了禁忌的一幕。

Erik全身都是均匀的白，肌理细致，只有性器那里泛着一层麦色的暗光，是久经杀场的模样。

那天他被Erik弄到射了两次空炮，最后还丢了尿。摸着酸痛的腰部和大腿根，Charles默默感叹还好发生在浴缸，不然他连睡的地方都没有。

此刻，这件宝贝就被Charles捧在手中，阴茎粗壮，龟头饱满，正对着Charles的脸。

“舔。”

听到声音，Charles又看了一眼Erik，这才上嘴，对着尿道口轻轻舔舐，又嗦上圆润的龟头。而Charles的口水刚打湿了那处，Erik就抽身而退，从床头柜里翻出一瓶润滑剂，丢给Charles。

“我说全套，就全套。”这是一句没有商量余地的话。不可否认，Charles心底也有些期待。

手中是一瓶未开封的润滑剂，Charles敢发誓，他可不会在客房随意放这种东西，也不知道Erik是什么时候买的。他咬牙，脱下了自己身上所有的衣物，故意趴在Erik身旁，低着腰身，撅起臀部，在手中挤满了润滑的液体，往身下送去。

修长的手指粘着黏液在入口抚摸画圈，把那处摩得通红，就是不敢伸进去。Erik被激到性器又大了一圈，终于忍不住一巴掌拍上Charles的屁股，自己上手。

在臀缝中找到微微张开的小口，Erik两根手指摸索进去，突然出现的异物让Charles周身一震，穴口不由收紧，夹得Erik无法行动。

Erik挑眉，一手按住Charles的臀部，另一边，手指十分强硬得开拓那处。Charles在他身下不止地颤抖，耳根通红。

“第一次？”Erik问，虽然他早已通过Charles的反应知道了答案。

Charles咬牙，扭头摇着屁股：“看样子你也经验不足。”

Erik愣了一瞬，不怒反笑，手指一探按上了敏感处，Charles立刻软了腰，嘴巴里吐出一句呻吟。

“叫成这样，还嫌不够爽？”

Charles隐忍着快感：“不够。”

Erik使劲在穴里抽插两番，弄得Charles浑身颤抖不停，又抽出手指伸到Charles眼前——他的手指已经被打湿透了。两根手指分开，之间带出一条银色，粘连不断，色情的很。

“不过摸了两下，就流了这么多水，还说不够？”Erik凑到Charles耳边说，声音里充满了磁性。

“嗯……”Charles咬着自己的下唇。

“嗯？”Erik挺腰，让自己巨大滚烫的性器抵上了Charles的会阴。

Charles扭着腰身，口中的呻吟越来越大，叫得Erik下腹一紧。

“趴好。”Erik又拍打了Charles的屁股，肥美的臀肉一颤，瞬间发红，“撅起来。”

Charles应声调整了姿势，把臀部翘起来正对着Erik强劲的腰身。

Erik舔了舔下唇，一手撑在Charles腰上，一手握住自己的性器，对准穴口，狠狠摩擦了一番才慢慢送入。Charles早已经被摸出了水，再不满足身下的人，估计就快发疯了。

“嗯……”Charles得咬紧后槽牙才能忍着不叫得太大声，“慢，慢一点……太大了……”

而Erik像是没有听到一样，紧紧压住Charles的腰胯不让动弹，性器硬生生得往穴道里挤。

感受到Erik都进来了，Charles才松了一口气，打算摇晃着屁股动一动，Erik却弯下身子，从背后抱紧Charles：“慢点，急什么。”

Charles只得撑着手臂趴在床上，后面含着Erik的大玩意，还得承受Erik的体重。

看Charles的脸颊越发泛红，Erik才坏笑一声，直起腰身，双手握在Charles的腰上，再狠狠往前一送：“真紧。”

Charles的穴道被完全占满，口中大叫一声，从肠道深处传来的快感瞬间传遍全身：“怎么，还不动……”

“刚刚还不满意，现在就想要了？”

Charles红着脸不愿意回答，下身一收一缩吸得紧紧得。

Erik细细感受着穴道的柔软和紧致，等到身下人就快要哭出来时，终于开始了强劲的抽插。

Erik的性器强大粗壮，狰狞的青筋盘绕在上面，擦得Charles穴道火辣辣得疼，又夹杂着致命的快感，让Charles根本无法拒绝。

Charles一低头就能看到Erik的那玩意在他体内进进出出，穴口摩擦出了层层白色的黏液，他的整个穴道都软烫到了极致，Erik的龟头不管抵到哪都可以。

Charles忍不住还是叫了出来，Erik撞击得越发大力，Charles叫得越发大声，渐渐放开了喉咙，还转着几道弯。

“啊……啊……来了……”Charles浑身发抖，身子往前一挺，射出了今天的第一炮。

Erik哼笑一声：“有进步，没摸就出来了。”不知道是表扬还是在嘲笑，Charles也没有精力理会这些。

“啊……”性事进入高潮阶段，Charles也学会了回应，在Erik插入的时候Charles往后撅屁股，让Erik的阴茎能撞击得更深，能摩擦到他最渴望的地方，就快了，就快到了。

Erik偏偏起了坏心思，一个插入后就把性器抽了出来，后退几步。

Charles没有感受到理想中的力道，委屈得回头一看，Erik已经退坐到了沙发上，性器比之前更加硬挺粗壮，很明显也是没得到满足。

“唔……怎么了……”

Erik从烟盒里抽出一根烟点上：“休息一会。”

“不……不休息……”Charles软着腰，爬到Erik身旁，“不休息……”口中碎碎念，手已经摸上了令他心神向往的那处，爱不释手。

粘上了厚厚的一层粘液，Erik性器泛着水光，Charles咽下口水，双眼泪水朦胧看向Erik。

Erik低头对上Charles的眸子，手中的烟刚刚燃烧了一个头。可Charles眼眸底的那层火却是已经烧到了Erik的心里。

Erik灭掉烟，脱下了裤子。原来刚刚操了那么久，Erik只是把性器挑出了内裤。

“上来。”用不到Erik接着说什么，Charles已经坐上了Erik的腿。

一手扶着Erik巨大的性器，对准自己不断吞咽的穴口，一发到底。

“啊——！”Charles高高抬头，脖颈形成好看性感的曲线。

Erik抱着Charles的后背，吻上Charles的锁骨：“舒服吗？”

Charles没有口头回答，用不停的撞击告诉Erik他的答案。

摩擦越发快速，撞击越发激烈，不久Charles再次登上了顶峰，身前射出一炮，身后紧紧吸住Erik的性器。

Erik微微皱眉，强忍着射精的欲望，最后在让人窒息的紧致穴道里狠狠抽插了上百下，连硕大的精囊都快撞进穴道了，才终于抵着最深处射出了强劲的一炮。  
“啊……啊……”Charles软下身子，趴在Erik的身上，脸颊贴紧Erik的胸膛，慢慢喘气。

滚烫的热意在两人的身体间来回传递，Erik深呼吸，又在那湿软的穴里耸动了两三下，才抽出半软的阴茎。低头看着Charles稍显呆滞的神色，很是一副吃饱喝足的样子。

Erik一笑，捏了捏Charles的屁股：“咬紧了，别漏出来。”

Charles这才回过神，不由自主地含住Erik留在他身体里的一发精液。


	2. 得逞（八）

Charles慢慢站起身子，扶着微微发酸的腰胯走向浴室。精液还是没被含住，从发红的穴口流出，顺着大腿根蔓延下来。

Erik摸着下巴上冒出的一点胡茬看着眼前的一幕，红白相间，让他会阴处不由再次一紧，他紧跟着Charles进了浴室。

Erik从身后抱住Charles，再次硬挺的性器戳上Charles的屁股，伸出手对着穴口探过去摸了摸，果然粘润一片，“不听话，流出来了。”Erik咬着Charles的肩头说。

Charles强忍着身后的异物感，他调好水温，转身面对Erik，不怀好意地问：“那怎么办？”

Erik把Charles锁在自己双臂里，舌尖舔上Charles通红的耳垂：“那就，再把你灌满。”

Erik抬起Charles的一条腿，架在他的肩上，露出那还没有完全合拢的穴口。巨大的性器就着穴道里粘腻的体液再次滑进，毫无阻碍，Charles很轻易就吞进了Erik滚烫的大玩意。

“嗯……”一整根玩意进到身体里的感觉再次让Charles呻吟一声。

这次Erik的阴茎不如第一次那么硬，而是充满了紧致的弹性，持久力更强。Erik在软烫的穴道里进进出出，仿佛永远不知疲惫，硕大饱满的龟头细细摩擦着每一丝的嫩肉，粗壮的阴茎感受着紧致湿润的包围。

两人都很是享受。

Erik比Charles高出不少，他双手托着Charles的屁股抬高，让两人能结合得更紧，更切合，让每一击都能进到Charles最深的地方。他腰部使出全力，连装满精液的囊袋都快挤进穴口。

Charles的后背紧贴冰冷的墙砖，全身因为Erik的撞击而颤抖，脚尖勉强才能碰到地面，炽热的体温都要透过墙面传到另一个空间了。

“满意吗，教授？”

“啊……闭嘴……”

Erik轻笑出声，乖乖闭上嘴，又瞬间加快了抽插的频率，滚烫的性器在Charles穴道里飞速摩擦，毫不留情地撞上Charles的敏感点。

看着Charles情迷意乱的模样，Erik心中像是被什么东西填满了一样。不久前才到处充斥着的阴翳此刻完全消失不见。

“Erik……Erik……”Charles紧紧抱住Erik，口中不停地喊着这个壮硕男人的名字，身前又进入了高潮，却是什么都没能射出来。身后的穴道紧紧收缩，夹得Erik口中哼了一声。

“射空炮了？”Erik任凭Charles在他颈窝里寻求安慰，他也时不时回蹭一两下。

“Erik……”Charles像是被操上了天，除了Erik的名字，再也说不出其他的话，双眼也早已经朦胧了。

“再忍忍，快了。”Erik咬牙，再次快速撞击，又在Charles紧致道穴道里抽插了上百下，直到Charles都快哭出声了才射出了今天的第二炮。

浴霸里喷射出的水花滑过全身，两人除了结合的那处，倒是被冲刷得干干净净的。

Erik紧紧抱着Charles的后背，微微弯下腰，Charles顺势放下已经酸痛抽筋的腿，两只脚这才踩到地面。

Charles轻声喘气，片刻后说：“你一直这样吗？”

“哪样？”

“这么……猛。”

Erik笑出声：“谢谢夸奖。”

Erik的笑很难见到一次，让Charles一时失了神，以至于不受控制地说了一句不顾两人关系的话。

Charles说，Erik，就这样，多待一会。

话音刚落Charles就后悔了，这是他僭越了。Erik像是也感受到了这点，他松开了抱着Charles的手臂。

他直起身子，把两人之间的身高差拉回到平常时候到样子，让Charles不得不抬头看他。抽身，半软的性器慢慢滑出Charles的身体。

又是一巴掌拍到Charles的屁股上，Erik嘴角还是带着笑意，只不过眼底的热意已经消散：“这次含好了。”

说完Erik清理了自己的下身，离开了浴室。这次Charles听到了两次关门声，一次来自浴室的滑门，一次是不久后房间木门传出的。

Charles呆站在水中，愣了很久才回过神。关上水胡乱擦了擦身体，穿上来时的衣服，Charles几乎是飞奔回到自己的房间，走廊上留下了一连串水迹。

浑身疲惫坐在地上，Charles想了想又猛地站起身反锁了房门，动作又扯得身下传来一阵撕裂般的疼痛。

靠在墙上缓了好一会，Charles才能走动。进到浴室把衣物仍在一边，Charles就着水狠狠戳弄自己的穴道。

混蛋！淫棍！拔屌无情！还含好？我偏偏要弄干净，一滴也不留！


	3. 得逞（三十五）

（三十五）  
心脏像是被身下这个人捏住了，松不开，Charles的一举一动都会引起阵阵波澜。前一秒还软绵绵的心田此刻又被酸涩感取代，可又不能表现出来，只能闷在心里，慢慢消化。

在Erik的印象中，Charles是个爱流眼泪的人。

他们第一次见面时，Charles的双眼在夜空的星光照耀下发出淡淡的蓝光，偏咸的海水粘在Charles的脸上，看上去就像是那双蓝色玻璃眼珠破碎后流出的泪水。也正是从那时起，Erik无可救药地迷恋上了蓝色的眸子。

在第一战开始前，两人曾无数次在城堡的角落里纵情。每一次Erik都能顺着Charles的脸颊品尝到微咸的泪水，然后看到一双湿漉漉的双眼。而他又沉迷于那双满怀深情的泪目中，不可自拔。

让Erik记忆最深的，是那日在沙滩上Charles留下的眼泪。Charles躺在他的怀中，紧紧咬着牙。那是一个陷入绝境的人，倔强着、面无表情、不受控制流下的泪水。美到了极致，让Erik一生无法忘怀，也让Erik心痛到永远不愿再看到一次。

再后来，Erik就不记得Charles有流泪的时候了。在前些日子朝夕相处的时间里，不管发生什么，Charles总是能够稳稳控制住情绪。这让Erik在前不久还以为Charles改掉了爱流泪的这个习惯，一边感叹一边可惜。

可这次，他明白了。原来不是不流泪了，而是背着他，偷偷地哭。

枕头早已被Charles的泪水打湿了一大片，Erik不得不推测，早在他回来之前Charles就躺在这张床上无声地哭泣了。

这次是他看到的，他没看到的又有多少次呢？

Erik睡在了床上，把Charles搂在怀里。他用舌尖细细舔舐着Charles脸颊上干掉了的泪水痕迹。

还是很咸，甚至有点苦，Erik想。

左臂抬起Charles的脖颈，另一只手伸过去把枕头翻了一个面，让两人能睡在干燥的那边上。

Erik光着身子，隔着Charles身上的一层睡衣都能感受到怀里这个人冰凉的体温。

微叹一口气，Erik把Charles抱得更紧了，想要把自己的体温传过去。这个人还真是从来都不让他放心。

意识再次回归时，Charles觉得自己正身处在一个壁炉之中。这么久了，这是他第一次感到如此温暖。

慢慢睁开双眼，睡在他身边的人果不其然是Erik。

Charles曾无数次问自己，世界上那么多男男女女，他怎么就偏偏看上了Erik这个没有良心的人。

而出现在头脑中的第一个答案每次都是——Erik有一副英俊的外表。

确实，Erik的外貌无可挑剔。尽管岁月在这个男人的脸上留下了痕迹，但Erik所展现的却还是无尽的深度和优雅。

Charles伸出自己的左手，小心翼翼触碰到了Erik高挺的鼻梁。

淡金色的晨光透过厚重的窗帘照射进来一两束，一瞬间，Charles以为自己回到了多年前的城堡，回到了他和Erik情谊正浓的时候。还是一张床，两个人，一切都静谧到了致美。

可他的心境却永远都不可能回到过去了，Charles对自己这样说。经历了种种是非，无论是他还是Erik，都无法再像以前一样毫无防备地在一起了。

过了一会Charles才想起来一件事，于是收回了手，尴尬地笑了一声。眼神不愿再停留在Erik身上。

他刚才的想法是大错特错的。他忘了，从最开始的时候，Erik就一直防备着他，防备着有读心能力的X教授。否则为什么Charles已经答应了永远不侵入Erik的大脑，Erik却还是一直留着那个丑红色的头盔呢。

Erik从未不怀任何目的地接近他，这点，Charles早该知道的。

既然如此，就坚硬一点，像昨日告诉Hank的那样，离开Erik，让Erik永远都找不到他。

可当Charles准备下床时，却发现他的双腿已经动弹不得了。

“Charles？”Erik睁开眼，发现怀里并没有人，四周一看，房间里谁也没有。

伸手一探，身边的床铺已经变得冰凉了。

Erik立刻翻身起床，边套衣服边往房间外边走去。还没走到客厅，他就听到了Charles的笑声。

“我也不喜欢吃西兰花。”Erik听到Charles对身边的某个人说，神色和昨晚在Erik面前完全不同。

Charles身边的人不知道回了句什么，惹得Charles又轻笑了一声。

Erik走近，终于看到了那个人的脸。

没错，Erik永远也不会忘记。这是那天亲昵地把Charles抱上车的男人，此刻正坐在餐桌前，和Charles分享他昨晚冒着风雪带回来的浓汤。


End file.
